eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
False Super Saiyan
Between Kaioken and Super Saiyan, there is the False Super Saiyan form. Uses of this transformation so far have been in Episode 2 (During the flash back), in the two intro videos, in Episode 26, in Episode 35, and Episode 36. The Eds had transformed when Mecha Shadow kept mocking them in Episode 35 and use it to fight Cyber Mecha Sonic in Episode 36. It becomes the Saiyans of Earths main form of combat. Users of False Super Saiyan *Goku (In DBZ Movie "Lord Slug") *Corey *Drew *Zach *Edd *Eddy *Ed Effects When used in bursts it multiplies the users base power level by x35. When the user has a high enough power level and can control it, the transformation gives a boost of x40. This was noted by Cyber Mecha Sonic in Episode 36 when fighting against the two teams of False Super Saiyans. ﻿ It is notable that when the Cousins first transformed the light released lit up the Death Egg. The light could be seen as far the Cul De Sac, and was even compared to the light given off by a star. Canon and Non-Canon The first on-screen use of this transformation was done by a younger Corey against Proto-Metal Sonic. The burst was more than enough for Corey to quickly overwhelm and destroy Proto-Metal Sonic. Outside of that, we have only seen small glimpses of this energy. In Episode 26, when Corey is hit by Mecha Sonic's Kamehameha and presumed dead, Drew, in a fit of rage, accesses a burst of False Super Saiyan energy, which lasts long enough for him to critically damage Mecha Sonic. The Eds are later able to use a longer sustained burst of energy to defeat Mecha Shadow, while the Cousins unlock the form itself to defeat Mecha Sonic. By the time of the Powerpuff Girl Saga, all of the Saiyans can use the form fully. In Universe 2535, Corey, Zach, Drew, Zuki and the Eds all used this form until they attained their Super Saiyan transformations, at which point, this transformation was rendered completely obsolete. Oddly enough, Zukis False Super Saiyan form was shown to have blue hair. In Universe M-9314, Corey has also used this form under similar circumstances as the ones in G-5. His cousins, Drew and Zach, along with Bowen, Chase and Michael already have full control over this form, however. It is also hinted that this form can corrupt the users to a point of mercilessness and sadistic notions, going so far as to enter a darker, more powerful state, although no such event has been recorded in any DBZ continuity or any other fiction. In non-canon, Corey uses this form several times after attaining it. He also uses it with limited effect against Oskuro in Interdimensional Crisis. Trivia﻿ *The forms time limit has been subject to debate. Double-D stated with training, they might be able to stay in this form for 5 Minutes. By the time the Powerpuff Girl saga comes along, this "timelimit" seems to be incorrect, as characters are shown in the form much longer. *Zach incorrectly refers to this state as the Super Saiyan, as the true Super Saiyan form has golden hair, green-azure eyes, and a golden aura. SSJRandomMaster has posted a flashing disclaimer at that point EXPLICITLY stating that this was the False Super Saiyan form, along with a note that they did not know what a TRUE Super Saiyan state looked like. Upon Corey unlocking the true Super Saiyan form, the other Saiyans of Earth realize their forms "False" status. Gallery Drew FSSJ Colored.png|False Super Saiyan Drew (drawn by TheMelon93/SSJ mike, colored by Dogdays124) Zach False Super Saiyan.png|False Super Saiyan Zach Corey - FSSJ.jpg|False Super Saiyan Corey (by TheMelon93/SSJ mike) Category:Transformations Category:Saiyan Exclusive